What Hurts the Most
by ClarkieRocks
Summary: Clark wakes up in a strange room, being tied up. A man had captured him to learn more about his abilities, home etc. And he knows how to make Clark speak./TC/torture of other characters. I'm bad at writing summaries, so just read and please review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is my first english fanfiction! (I'm german) So the spelling isn't perfect. I would really appreciate it if you told me what I can do better or where I made a mistake in spelling something properly.

There will be more chapters!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Smallville or any Characters I used here. They belong to Warner Bros!

**Spoiler:** Not really (yet)

**Warnings:** Angst, TC

Please review!

**Title: What Hurts the Most**

Clark woke up, feeling dizzy and powerless. His hands and feet were restrained with iron shackles and as Clark pulled on them they just seemed to get tighter. He was lying on a metal lie, his hands and feet being restrained on the edges of it. Somehow he managed to open his heavy eyelids. His vision was still blurred and he could barely see anything. A bright light shone from the ceiling into his pupils, forcing him to shut his eyes again.

„You're awake.", a deep voice mumled.

„Where... am I?", Clark stammered, surprised by his own rough, weak voice.

„Does that matter?", the man asked cold and Clark heard him coming closer.

Feeling the man standing next to him, he opened his eyes again, not directly starring into the light.

„Hello Clark.", the man said when he noticed that Clark was looking at him.

„W-who are you?", the boy whispered, not having the strengh to speak louder. The man's hair was dark blond and tousled. He wore a black tee-shirt and a simple jeans. His eyes were cold. Clark didn't notice any emotions in them. That was a bad sign.

The man smiled mischievously at Clark. „Someone who's interested in you."

Clark's eyes widened. „W-what?"

„Not that way, you fool!", the man spitted out angrily. Clark felt uncomfortably, thinking that kind of thing.

„I mean your powers."

_This can't be true_, Clark thought, _how the hell does he know about my abilities?_ Then he stiffened, just realizing what was going on. _Someone kidnapped me to find out about my powers! What if he'll test things on me? What if I'll die? What if I'll never see my parents again? Or Lana?_

The man noticed Clark's discomfort. „Nervous?", he asked harsh.

„W-why am I here?"

„Are you really that stupid?", the man yelled angrily and then added with an evil smile: „I'm going to test how much you can take. I'm going to rip the skin from your flesh. I'm going to make the pain unbearable. And in the end when I have what I'm looking for, I will finish you."

Clark's eyes widened with every word and he felt his heart painfully throbbing against his chest. Sweat started to appear on his forehead and his throat became dry, so that he could barely breathe. _What? What was he going to do?_, Clark thought disbelieving.

„You got that right. You will die down here, boy." These were the last words Clark could here before he finally passed out from all the pain and angst that was hurting his body. Or maybe it was because of the meteor rock that he felt in his shackles.

…

Suddenly he was wakened by a sharp pain that spread through his whole body. He immediately cried out. His whole body was shaking. As soon as the pain came it disappeared, leaving Clark breathe irregularly on the hard metal table. No, it wasn't the same one. This one was larger and the restraints even tighter. After catching his breath again he opened his eyes, seeing the blonde smiling at him in a sadistic way.

„You're awake.", the man laughed. Clark noticed the generator that was set on a small table in front of the man who sat on a chair as small as the table. Clark followed the wires that lead to the left edge of his bed. Clark shivered. The man already started torturing him.

„Did that hurt?", the man asked curiously. Clark glared at him angrily. „Guess it did.", the man added, turning around and picking something up from another small table.

Clark swallowed. It was a scalpel. He pulled frantically on his restraints trying to get free but they didn't move.

„Calm down, kid.", the blonde said, cleaning the scalpel with a fabric, not looking at Clark. „This will be nothing compared to the things I'm going to do with you." He shrugged.

Clark's reaction to these words was similar to the one just before he passed out. But this time he didn't. And he really didn't want to be scared so much by some stupid threats from a psychotic guy.

„Who are you?", Clark tried to sound strong but his voice wavered with each word.

Finally done cleaning the scalpel the man sighed and turned his eyes towards Clark.

„Do you want to call the police?", he answered chuckling. Clark said nothing. „Well, it won't help you because you'll never get out of here but...", he paused, seeing Clark's fear return, „It's Ashton."

_Ashton._ Clark didn't know anyone with that name.

„And do me a favor. Don't call me Ash! Just my dearest friends do that.", he added, eying the scalpel.

A little smile appeared on Clark's face but immediately disappeared as he felt the pain of the Kryptonite wash over him again.

„W-what are you going to do,-Ash?", Clark asked provoking.

Ashton now cocked his face at Clark's direction. Then he stood up, walked over towards Clark and slapped him in the face. Clark squeezed his eyes shut and moaned quietly.

„That was for ignoring my order.", Ashton said harsh and returned to the small chair where he had sat before.

Clark shook his head, noticing that his vision blurred. He tried to focus on something, anything in the room but it was quite difficult for him in his current state.

Ashton noticed that Clark was about to pass out again and groaned.

„Don't fall asleep. Otherwise I have to wake you again." His finger pointed at the generator.

Clark struggled not to faint and somehow he managed to stay awake even though he was just semi-conscious.

After a while he felt something sharp on his forearm. Clark swallowed. It was the scalpel.

„Answer these questions or it will be really uncomfortable for you.", Ashton said sternly.

Clark nodded and his heart started racing faster by every second.

„Where are you from?"

No. He couldn't answer this. He couldn't reaveal his biggest secret to a stranger. _… A stranger who's about to torture me._, Clark realized. He decided to pretend not to know what Ashton was talking about.

„I-I don't know.", he stammered barely above a whisper and then suddenly cried out as Ashton thrusted the scalpel through his skin.

„Are you sure?", Ashton answered, lowering his head, so that he could be sure Clark heard him through his screams.

„Y-yes.", Clark managed to spit out, squeezing his eyes shut.

„Well then, I guess it won't bother you when I cut a piece of fresh flesh out of your arm, huh?" Clark didn't even have time to realize what Ashton said as the scalpel already cut a small square into his arm. Clark screamed in pain when Ashton shifted the scalpel beneath that square and tore it out of the bloody forearm. Clark had no idea how long he could take this torture. It was just too much and he felt like he was passing out again. He was totally exhausted of screaming so much.

„WHERE ARE YOU FROM?", Ashton yelled at him.

„I-...", Clark sobbed. He didn't recognize that tears ran down his cheeks.

„TELL ME!" Now, Ashton was holding the scalpel against Clark's throat. Man, that guy was getting angry pretty quick!

„D-do.. it.", Clark managed to whisper huskily.

„Damnit.", Ashton grumbled, moving the scalpel away from Clark's throat. Clark clenched his teeth, trying to suppress another scream. His throat already hurt too much.

„I won't tell you... anything!", Clark breathed out.

The corners of Ashtons mouth raised.

„Oh, you will!", he assured smirking. Then he put the scalpel in a metal tray and turned around to leave the room.

Clark breathed heavily under sobbings and waited for Ashtons return.

Finally he heard footsteps. But not just from two feet. Clark listened closer. There were four feet making noises. After a few more moments Ashton entered the room with another person.

Clark's breath stopped as he realized whom Ashton had brought into the little room where he was captured.

Tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I know that I make many mistakes but I'm trying to improve my english and my writing! So, if anything's wrong that annoys you, just tell me.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Smallville or any Characters I used here. They belong to Warner Bros! (Well, except of Ashton)

**Spoiler: **Slightly for season 1

**Warnings:** TC, Angst

Thank you, Sylar, for the kind review! I appreciate that :)

**Chapter 2**:

„Look, here's your little gilrfriend!", Ashton shouted at Clark, provoking him.

_Lana._

„Clark, what's going on?", Lana asked panicking. Then she noticed the blood on his forearm. „Oh my god, you're bleeding!" She wanted to escape the grip of Ashton's muscular arms but he didn't let go.

„Hey, calm down, girl! He's alright. Yet.", Ashton emphazed the last word.

Lana turned around to face Ashton with an angry look in her eyes.

„What did you monster do to him?"

„He is responsible for everything that happens to him. I just... kinda try to 'tell' him that." It was obvious that Ashton enjoyed playing with both of them.

Clark felt bad at the thought that Lana was in danger. Because of _him_. If something happened to Lana, if that bastard did something to her like he did to himself, Clark could never forgive himself for that. He shivered. What if it's not just Lana he captured? What if he did something to his parents, too?

„Let her go!", Clark finally claimed yet weakly.

„Why should I? She's the key to make you talk!"

That was the sentence Clark was afraid of. This guy studied him pretty properly. He knew that Clark's worst nightmare was to see a beloved person suffer. Especially because of him.

„Clark, what is he talking about?", Lana interrupted Clark's thoughts confused.

„I-I don't know..."

„Oh! You're also lying to your girlfriend? Looks like you don't love her that much."

„L-Lana, d-don't listen to h-him.", Clark gasped.

A tear ran down Lana's face as she truly realized in what condition Clark was.

„I don't.", she answered understanding that Clark didn't want her to know. He meant so much to her that she just couldn't contradict him. Then she turned to face Ashton again. „Why did you do this to him?"

„Because it's funny.", he shrugged and then bursted out in a laugher. Clark sobbed quietly but Lana still noticed it, causing her to become sad and finally angry.

„Sadistic son of a bitch.", she mumbled, so that Ashton couldn't hear it. She wasn't about to make things worse.

After Ashton stopped laughing, he continued: „No, I'm actually just searching for certain informations."

„And you search them by torturing others?", Lana asked in disbelief.

„Just if the person don't wanna talk. Then I must help out a little, you understand?", Ashton answered calm as if it was something completely normal.

„No information in the world is worth it to hurt other people! Especially if they are as selfless and brave as Clark!" She didn't even turn to Clark but she knew he was relieved that she thought about him that way.

„Those are human qualities but maybe it's his natural character?" Ashton smiled mischievously as he noticed Clark becoming paler.

Lana looked at him in disbelief. „What do you mean with „his natural character"?", she asked, to Clark's dismay.

Ashton looked over to Clark.

„What do you think: Are you able to tell her the truth or don't you have the guts?"

Clark swallowed. He didn't want Lana to know that side of him. At least not in this situation. He wanted to tell her as soon as he can be sure that she would still love him after learning the truth.

„Tell me what?", Lana couldn't even think about her words, they just came out too fast. She knew it wasn't the best time to make Clark feel more uncomfortable, seeing that he paled with each word that fell.

„N-nothing special.", Clark tried to convince her not to ask more questions. He felt so helpless, not having the strengh to just go over and stop Ashton from revealing his secret.

Lana nodded agreeing. „I really don't have to know." She always knew that Clark had a secret, ever since he saved her from that tonado last spring formal. But she didn't want to find out about it this way. She wanted Clark to open up to her, even though it would probably last forever.

„I think you do have to know! He's your boyfriend. Oh and it isn't that good to end a relationship without them both knowing each others biggest secrets. Wouldn't that be even more tragical? I'm doing you both a favor!"

Clark's eyes widened with fear and he could feel that Lana stopped breathing.

„Ending... _our_ relationship?", Lana asked hesitantly, nodding towards Clark.

„Exactly, my pretty! Well, you can visit his grave, but that's not exactly the same, isn't it?", he chuckled and blinked to her.

Lana felt how more tears streamed over her pale face.

She shook her head in disbelief. „No", she sobbed, „you won't kill him."

„Do you think you can stop me from doing that?"

Lana eyed the whole room, trying to find something that would help her and Clark getting out of this situation. Her vision was blurry from all the tears and she had to wipe them away before continuing to scan the room. She gulped as she saw the scalpel but she would use it anytime to help Clark. And after she faced Clark once more, seeing him in that sick pale, restrained on that hard metal lie, she was completely sure that she had to try everything to save him. She would have used better weapons, if they would have been there.

She still eyed the scalpel as she started talking: „Oh yes, I think so."

Before Ashton could blink, Lana's knee kicked hard into his genital and he let go of the grip, screaming in pain. Lana headed for the scalpel and grabbed it, Then she returned to the squeaking Ashton, placing it on his throat. Clark followed the whole scene with his eyes and was impressed by Lana's courage.

„Hey-, easy, girl.", Ashton stammered a little scared as Lana threatened him but Clark could say it wasn't real fear, it was like Ashton was acting. Lana noticed that too and frowned. But before she could do anything further, Ashton thrusted a needle into her neck, causing her to let go of the scalpel and sag into his arms.

„Lana!", Clark screamed as loud as he could, yet it just sounded like a desperate whimper.

„Oh, she's fine. She's just resting a bit." Ashtons smile was so innocent, Clark wouldn't have believed it if he wasn't there.

He watched as Ashton tied her up on a wooden chair next to his lie. Her head lolled over her chest and the robes were the only thing that kept her from falling on the floor. Then Ashton patted her head, knowing Clark would get angry about that, and left the room, saying: „I'll be back when she wakes up. Then we can continue our little... conversation."

Clark was now the only one who was, at least semi-conscious. He couldn't help but cry due to his and Lana's circumstances. Ashton had already gone too far. Clark wouldn't let him hurt Lana more.

Thinking, he slowly passed out because of the long exposure to the green glowing poison in his shackles.

…

Again, he was brutally awakened by the powerfull electricity that ran through his body.

„Stop!" He heard Lana sream between his own loud cries. Finally Ashton stopped, smiling pleased.

Lana's chest moved heavy up and down under her panicking breaths. He looked at Clark, who returned the gesture.

„And the fun goes on!", Ashton chuckled.

Both Clark and Lana, simultaneously looked at him. Lana, visibly upset and Clark exhausted.

That made Ashton laugh even more.

Clark noticed that something has changed. He still felt weak and powerless but the meteor rock was gone. Clark already started to gain new hope until he saw the needly on a table next to him, liquid kryptonite dropping from its head. He glanced up from it , now looking towards Ashton with a questioning expression in his face.

„What? That's way easier. It just weakens you but you won't pass out anymore. That already started to annoy me.", Ashton explained. Clark still looked questionning.

„It's a special consistency. You might think it can kill you if liquid meteor rocks are in your system but they're not, thanks to my genius.", he continued proud and Clark started to understand it.

Lana frowned, not knowing what they were talking about but before she even had the chance to ask, Ashton broke the silence.

„So, let's get to the reason you both are here.", he started emotionless.

He grabbed a cord and pulled it on both ends, so that it was taut and everyone could see he couldn't tear it apart. Clark knew that Ashton planned something evil put Lana just frowned. She had no experience with Ashton's 'interesting methods' to get informations.

„So, Clark, where did we stop... Ah, yes!", he pretended to remember. „Where are you from?"

Clark swallowed. „I-I told you..."

„Hm, let me think about it... NO! You told me you don't know." Again, Ashton's patience disappeared really quick.

„He comes from Smallville! The place where he should be right now!", Lana interrupted both. Though Clark was happy that she defended him, he didn't want her to be in this room. He'd rather die alone down here than endanger someone else, especially the love of his life.

„You have a big mouth for someone who could die every minute by my hand!"

That made Lana swallow heavy, and also Clark felt even more uncomfortable.

„Let's see how much your boyfriend lets you endure until he gives up.", Ashton said with that mischievous smile as he headed over to Lana.

She couldn't defend herself as Ashton tied the cord around her neck, making her gasp for air.

„C-Clar...", she struggled to call him but her voice was just barely audible.

„No! Stop! Please!", Clark begged, fear filling his eyes.

„Where are you from?" Ashton wanted to know for the third time. But this time he was sure he would get an answer soon.

„Okay, okay, I'll tell you! Just let her go!" Sweat glinted on Clark's forehead.

„All you have to do is answering my question!"

Lana's gasps became louder and it sounded as if they were for nothing though.

Clark hesitated another brief moment but finally gave up. The look in Lana's eyes was enough to make him weak.

„I... I'm from a planet called Krypton.", he hesitantly confessed, hoping Ashton would stop to strangle Lana.

Ashton frowned, considering if he should believe that. But as he felt Lana's shakings decreasing, he let go of the cord. Lana struggled for air, holding her neck with both hands. But Clark could still see the red trace, that the cord left.

„Interesting... Is that the truth?", Ashton wanted to make sure.

„It is.", Clark breathed out, still not wanting Lana to hear that, though it seemed ridiculous that she wasn't listening.

„And why are you here?", Ashton asked further.

„Because... I-I actually don't know..." And that was actually a lie because he _did_ know why he was sent to earth. But Ashton seemed to accept that answer, what made Clark sigh in relief.

„Okay, tell me about your powers. All of them!"

Lana had calmed down and was now listening to their conversation. She couldn't denie that she was a bit curious but she didn't want to see Clark feeling uncomfortable. So, she tried to calm him down:

„Clark, it's okay. I know there's something special about you and I can accept that. You don't have to be afraid of telling it if it can help you and me to survive."

Clark opened his mouth to say something but he found no words. Lana's little speech had impressed him. And after Lana smiled at him slightly, he actually returned the mimic.

Tbc...


End file.
